


Lace and Tumble

by winter__child (Park_Noodle)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Chanyeol, Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Noodle/pseuds/winter__child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheer-up party that escalates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Tumble

There was a spring in his step as Baekhyun walked the few hundred yards separating the lecture hall from the dorms. Armed with a water bottle and a box of Advil in his backpack, he was 100% prepared to cheer his girlfriend up during her period, cuddle her to death while pretending to watch a film, hoping her cramps wouldn’t be too terrible. He thought back to the day before, when he’d had to leave her to go to his classes, and she’d looked miserable, mouth still swollen from sleep, pouting in a mix of pain and faked-sadness, eyes cracked open just enough to show they were tired and glossed-over, and her usually sleek shoulder-length hair so dishevelled that it had looked like a lion’s mane. It had positively broken Baekhyun’s heart to leave her alone in that state, but he hoped that his foresight tonight would make up for it.

 

So when he opened the door to her dorm room and Chanyeol just jumped on him, curling her arms around his neck and clinging to him like an overgrown puppy, he assumed that her period pains weren’t that severe anymore. She hugged him tightly and he responded immediately, smoothing her now well-combed copper-coloured hair.

 

“Missed you,” she said, nuzzling his neck and pecking him there lightly.

 

“It’s been what? Less than two days?” he snorted, chuckling happily through a mouthful of hair, inhaling to smell faint wafts of shampoo, laundry, and Chanyeol’s specific scent―sweet and warm.

 

“Still too long,” she said against his throat, and then she pulled away. She was wearing one of Baekhyun’s t-shirts, and despite her being almost as tall as him, it still looked like she was swimming in it, for her frame was slight compared to the breadth of Baekhyun’s shoulders. And, well, it also looked like she had forgone wearing bottoms altogether, putting her long and slender legs on display. Baekhyun gulped, looking at her big, warm eyes instead.

 

“How was your day?” he asked, kissing her on the lips briefly before putting his backpack down near the foot of the bed.

 

She sat down on the unmade bed, grabbing the remote that had been lying hidden between folds of the comforter and turning the TV set on. She muted the weather forecast and turned to Baekhyun, patting the crumpled sheets next to her.

 

“Ugh, same old,” she sighed loudly―everything was loud about her, really, but Baekhyun didn’t care, since he was pretty much the same. “Old fart Jang gave us extra homework and a calculus group project to top it all off, and you know how Kyungsoo is, always looking at me like she wants to murder me and each time we have to work together I do all the research and calculation. She just writes it all down, because she can format, and I can’t.”

 

Was it okay to laugh at your suffering-from-period-pains girlfriend? Because Baekhyun wanted to do just that. He’d have died rather than work along with Kyungsoo, but luckily, there was little to no chance for that to happen―he studied music when she and Chanyeol were arithmetic majors.

 

“You’re too smart for your own good, baby,” he said, scooting closer to her and dragging her into a one-armed hug. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her scalp. “But also too messy,” he added, whispering.

 

She promptly jerked her head off of him, nearly head-butting him in the chin and punched him in the arm.

 

“Hey!” she yelled, creeping backwards and up her bed to avoid any retaliation. In the movement, she folded her knees and the shirt rode up a bit to allow Baekhyun to get a peek at her panties and―wait, what?

 

Baekhyun froze. They were a soft, transparent white with white dots and… looked nothing like the kind of panties a girl would wear during her period.

 

Baekhyun crawled up the bed on all fours, placing himself between Chanyeol’s legs and lifting up the hem of her shirt. In reflex, she yelped and flattened her hands down over the fabric, hiding her underwear from him. “Ah! Baek,” she said, giggling nervously. “What are you doing?”

 

He looked at her, and, bracing himself on a hand next to her side, leaned in and kissed her slowly. She responded, slanting her plush lips in a new angle and opening them slightly, leaving Baekhyun access. When they were fully making out, Baekhyun comfortably settled between his girlfriend’s thighs, Chanyeol removed her hands from her groin and placed them in Baekhyun’s hair, carding her fingers through it.

 

Fighting his urge to continue kissing Chanyeol, Baekhyun swiftly pulled away, taking advantage of Chanyeol’s distraction to go down again and lifted the shirt up once more, but gently, this time. She let out a small, embarrassed noise from her throat but didn’t protest, relaxing under his hands on her parted thighs.

 

Now that he could have a proper look at the panties, Baekhyun swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. They were clearly lingerie, looking expensive and flimsy, delicately lacy on the hems and low-cut underneath the smooth plane of Chanyeol’s belly. Through the dotted fabric, Baekhyun could see the hint of Chanyeol’s perfectly groomed hairs, and his dick gave a small jolt at the sight.

 

“Where are the period panties?” he asked, breathy.

 

Chanyeol looked down at him, frowning.

 

“You know, the grey ones that look like they’ve seen the washing-machine one too many times?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol yelled, high-pitched and indignant. “Fuck you!” she added, choking down a laugh and kicking Baekhyun lightly in the shoulder so that he would back off―which he didn’t.

 

“Later,” he replied playfully. “I want you to answer. Why aren’t you wearing your period panties? You know, we were friends for a long time, I saw things that you probably regret showing me today.”

 

“Ugh, Baek,” Chanyeol trailed off, trying to squirm away from Baekhyun’s firm grip but failing to do so. “Stop saying things like that.”

 

Then she stilled, probably thinking better of it, and propped herself on her elbows, looking at him while biting her bottom lip coyly. Her eyes turned black and Baekhyun could recognise the familiar glint of arousal he was sure his own eyes were reflecting.

 

“I’m not on my period anymore,” she whispered. “I wanted it to be a surprise, so I could show you my new lingerie. But you ruined it!” she added, pouting.

 

At the mention of the lingerie, and the fact that Chanyeol had bought it and worn it for him, Baekhyun felt all his blood rush south, unable to think coherently. He repressed a shiver and kissed a trail down Chanyeol’s inner thigh, from her knee to the hem of her panties. She sighed contentedly, whimpering a little as Baekhyun’s lips went closer to her groin.

 

“It’s beautiful, Yeol,” Baekhyun murmured against the fair and soft skin. “Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun stopped himself just before reaching Chanyeol’s pubis, rubbing his nose on the lace and inhaling the heady scent of his girlfriend’s arousal. With all the willpower that he was capable of, he lifted his head up and looked at Chanyeol. “Take that off,” he said, tugging on the shirt. “You look hot in my clothes, but let’s be honest, you’re a hundred times hotter without them.”

 

“Ah, I’d rather keep it,” Chanyeol whined, looking away. “Or, we could shut the blinds?” she added weakly.

 

“What are you talking about, baby, you’re perfect.” Baekhyun said, caressing her thighs soothingly, hoping the message that he was 100% sincere came across. “I want to be able to see you.”

 

Chanyeol groaned reluctantly, but she finally nodded and sat up. Slowly, she took the shirt off and tossed it down near the bed before flopping back down on the mattress again, hugging herself with her arms in a poor attempt at hiding her chest. Baekhyun straightened up on his knees and bent down, leaning in, and kissed her, coaxing her into removing her arms.

 

“I don’t want you to hide yourself,” Baekhyun said, breathing out on her parted lips. “Let me see it, please,” he asked, pecking her repeatedly until she hummed noncommittally. He took that as a yes and kissed Chanyeol’s lips one last time before sitting up between her legs again, admiring her.

 

“Woah,” was all he could say at the moment, voice made hoarse by want.

 

Not only did Chanyeol have the nicest legs to have walked the earth―in Baekhyun’s opinion, at least―but she also had a pretty and feminine body. She was tall and thin; the sight of the flat and long expanse of her stomach exposed under his gaze, inviting, made him tight inside his pants. She was wearing a bra matching with her panties, just as transparent and lacy and driving him insane with the way it hid and revealed at the same time. Chanyeol’s breasts weren’t small per se, but they weren’t big either. They were cute and round, pink-nippled and fit perfectly in Baekhyun’s hands. He loved her breasts, just as much as he loved the rest of her, giving her body the recognition she never had for it, worshipping it like it deserved.

 

As much as he wanted to take the bra off, he clenched his fists and refrained from it, knowing Chanyeol would want to keep it as long as possible, but also enjoying the view. She had nice taste in lingerie, after all.

 

Baekhyun leaned in, and nosed at Chanyeol’s throat, following down the healthy flush until he stopped at her cleavage. He felt Chanyeol inhale sharply, lifting her chest up in the process. He kissed the inner swelling of her breasts and saw with delight that Chanyeol’s nipples hardened and strained the delicate material at the attention. Baekhyun smiled against her skin and went further down, kissing her wetly down to her navel, that he licked, around first, then dived his tongue in, making her gasp and arch her back in a reflex movement. He crawled down the bed again, still kissing Chanyeol’s stomach before his lips were stopped by the lacy hem of her panties.

 

“I’ll be careful,” he said. “Wouldn’t want to damage these.”

 

But instead of taking Chanyeol’s panties off, Baekhyun’s mouth kept creeping down, kissing the thin fabric. Chanyeol’s breathing sped up, cut off by small gasps of expectation. Baekhyun brought his hand to the panties and started caressing Chanyeol’s pubis with the tip of his fingers, grazing them on the fabric gently until he found what he was looking for. Chanyeol let out a high-pitched yelp when Baekhyun brushed against her clit, and he promptly replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing it, gently at first.

 

“Ah, yes, Baek…” Chanyeol said, moaning breathily. She brought both her hands down and put them on Baekhyun’s head, applying gentle pressure to encourage him to keep going.

 

Baekhyun had always loved Chanyeol’s voice. It was low and rich, for a girl’s voice, but also throaty and soft, and he could listen to her talking for hours. As if he wasn’t affected enough by the sight of his almost naked girlfriend, offered and eager for his touch, hearing her moan his name and beg made him uncomfortably tight in his underwear.

 

He started licking at the nub through the material, experimentally at first, but judging by Chanyeol’s little mewls, and the way her thighs were shaken by tiny spasms, he reckoned he was doing well and continued more confidently. He hooked his fingers on the inner hem of the panties and tugged it aside, now feeling how wet and aroused Chanyeol was for him. She cried out when he pushed a first finger inside her, at the same time as he sucked on her clit avidly. She clenched her fists in his hair and tugged it, breathing heavily and whimpering, chanting her approval. Baekhyun felt himself starting to leak, aroused by the way Chanyeol was sucking his finger in.

 

“Yes, yes, like that, yes…” she uttered, jerking her head to the side with each flick of Baekhyun’s tongue, exhaling sharply with each thrust of his finger. “More,” she pleaded.

 

Baekhyun was just so happy to comply. He let her go for a few seconds, and pulled at the hem of the panties. Chanyeol took the hint and nodded frantically, so she helped him and together, they yanked the drenched underwear away.

 

“Fuck, I ruined it, didn’t I?” Baekhyun swore, looking at the wet panties in his hands and felt guilty all of a sudden.

 

“Nevermind”, Chanyeol dismissed, taking them from him and throwing them away. “I’ll get new ones. Maybe you’ll want to come with me and help me choose them?” she chuckled, the sound airy and mischievous.

 

Baekhyun nodded, a bit too eagerly. “Yeah, absolutely.” He took advantage of the moment to discard his own shirt and pants, ending up in the sole restraint of his boxers, hard, leaking, and fucking obvious.

 

Chanyeol smiled, giving Baekhyun a quick, appreciative once over, lingering on his newly-acquired abs (something he was more than half proud of), then she shoved his head down and ordered, “Now continue or I’m gonna explode.”

 

Baekhyun repositioned himself between Chanyeol’s thighs instantly, and marveled at the sight of Chanyeol’s slick femininity, the way her entrance fluttered, pink and inviting. He gasped a little, being utterly aroused himself and in serious need of some friction. He started palming himself through his boxers but stopped before it was too late. He was so hard it hurt, but he took it upon himself to hold back in order to give his girlfriend the pleasure she deserved after nearly a week of nature-induced abstinence.

 

Baekhyun ducked his head then resumed licking her, and slipped two fingers inside, this time. Chanyeol whined at the stretch, but if the way she moaned wantonly was any indication, Baekhyun had done the right thing. He parted his fingers, scissoring them and curving them alternatively, rubbing them on the slick walls. Meanwhile, he lapped at her erect clit enthusiastically, and Chanyeol’s hands left his hair in favour of gripping the sheets desperately.

 

“There!” Chanyeol yelled, shivering all over. Baekhyun felt all the blood in his cock pulse at the broken sound of Chanyeol’s voice, and he nearly came on the spot. “There, yes, ah… ah!”

 

He sped up his pace, licking and sucking, rubbing and twisting his fingers until Chanyeol’s thighs jerked frantically next to his head, arms flailing about nonsensically, hands hitting the mattress and walls. Baekhyun’s tongue was starting to hurt but he didn’t stop, applying more pressure with his it, swirling it around the sensitive nub. Chanyeol’s breath hitched, then became faster and faster, chanting Baekhyun’s name. Then, as Baekhyun sucked hard on her clit, she reached her peak―she cried out, loud and long, arching her back off of the mattress in a graceful curve, her stomach muscles tightening visibly under her skin. Before long, she flopped down again heavily, boneless and legs twitching, panting for air.

 

“Oh God, that was so hot.” Baekhyun said. “Although I’m afraid that the whole dorm and the three others next to it might have heard you.”

 

Chanyeol groaned, ignoring him. “In me, now, before I come down,” she rasped out, voice hoarse from having cried so loud, and still shaken by small jerking waves.

 

Baekhyun pulled his boxers off and reached out for the bedside drawer, where he knew Chanyeol kept all the necessary supplies. In the lapse of three seconds, tops, he took a condom, tore the foil off and slid it on himself. He gave his dick a quick pump before lining himself against Chanyeol’s still pulsing entrance.

 

Slowly and carefully, Baekhyun pushed in. The slide was an easy one, as Chanyeol was slick and had been stretched enough. They both sighed contentedly once Baekhyun bottomed out, keeping still for a few, precious seconds, except for the odd spasm from Chanyeol’s lingering orgasm.

 

Baekhyun leaned in, reaching for Chanyeol’s lips and kissed her slowly.

 

“I feel so great I could fall asleep in you,” he whispered into her mouth, grinning.

 

She slapped him on the side without strength, chuckling, “Was that supposed to be sexy?”

 

“But it’s a compliment!” Baekhyun argued, feigning shock. “You should be flattered.”

 

“I forbid you to ever fall asleep in me!” she ordered, clenching her walls around his length with the remnants of her orgasm, making him gasp in surprise. And suddenly, any joking mood vanished on the spot. “Now, move.”

 

And so he did. Slow at first, to let the both of them adjust, keeping a measured pace and letting pleasure build up, finding the angle that made them both sigh.

 

Chanyeol roamed her hands over Baekhyun’s back, caressing it from his shoulders to the swelling of his ass. She went further down, grabbing at his buttocks with both hands, pushing him in her deeper and curling her long legs around the small of his back, pulling them closer, if that was even possible. Baekhyun moaned, open mouth clamped on the birth of one of her breasts, grateful that his girlfriend could take the whole length of him so flawlessly.

 

One of Baekhyun’s favourite things was to kiss Chanyeol while they were making love; peppering her neck, jaw and face with small kisses. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, making her giggle or shiver, depending―sometimes he nipped the lobe and got small, needy cries in return.

 

They’d known each other forever, basically. They became fast friends and never grew apart. Only recently, had they both understood that they wanted more out of their relationship―that friendship just didn’t feel like it was enough anymore. They had fallen into step later than they had fallen in love with each other, because for the most part it had been a latent, long and unnoticed process.

 

Which is why Baekhyun knew what put Chanyeol on the edge, he knew what buttons to push to drive her crazy with want―he knew her by heart, and yet there were so many things she did that surprised him on a daily basis, painting their relationship a new colour; bright, happy and full of love.

 

“Can I stay the night?” Baekhyun asked with a breathy moan, pushing into Chanyeol and sucking a bruise on her exposed throat.

 

“Sure― _ ah _ ―Luhan’s staying at her boyfriend’s place― _ yes _ ―for the whole weekend,” she answered, panting.

 

Baekhyun nuzzled her neck, picking up his pace a little, huffing through his nose with effort. Being in Chanyeol felt like all his senses were enhanced tenfold―he could smell her flowery body wash, the scent of her arousal and the sour tang of their sweats mingling. He could hear her every pant, mewl, whisper and cry, and God was Chanyeol vocal; the sound of her voice more melodic than every instrument Baekhyun had played in his life, and that was saying something, for a music major. He could still taste her slick on his tongue, blended with the artificial sweetness of her chapstick, and that was seriously the best flavour in the world. 

 

When he looked down, he could see with utmost precision the way their bodies became one, the way they molded together perfectly and how Chanyeol’s chest heaved rapidly, in cadence with the increasing speed of Baekhyun’s thrusts.

 

“Watch  _ Stranger Things _ with me, after?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“As long as― _ ah! _ ” she whimpered, and Baekhyun quickly began to abuse the same spot, maintaining the same angle to try and hear her again. He wasn’t on the edge yet, but he knew that if Chanyeol kept making those sinful noises, he wouldn’t last long. “As long as you stay with me the whole weekend― _ yeah, yeah, right there! _ ” she gasped loudly, and took Baekhyun’s head in her hands before kissing him hotly. “Or else I might get scared,” she added between kisses, lips red, swollen and slick, and Baekhyun’s dick gave such a fierce jolt at the sight that he was relieved not to come prematurely.

 

“Ride me?” Baekhyun asked out of the blue, knowing that the position would be less triggering but above all, the sight of Chanyeol straddling him was his hottest wet dream.

 

“Tired already?” Chanyeol pouted, but grinned a second later, kissing him sweetly before nodding.

 

Baekhyun pulled out quickly, hissing at the feeling of loss, and laid down onto the creased sheets. Chanyeol got on all fours above him, and, with one hand, quickly guided him into her again before sinking down on him.

 

When he pushed upwards at the new angle, Baekhyun couldn’t refrain a drawn-out moan. This position was one of the best―plus, he could rest while enjoying the view.

 

Chanyeol leaned down, propping herself on her hands. Her hair fell in Baekhyun’s face when she ducked her head to kiss him again, but he pushed it back behind her ear and kissed her cheek, then her mouth.

 

Smirking, Chanyeol started undulating slowly, drawing little circles with her hips from time to time, rubbing her clit on Baekhyun’s pelvis in the process and positively driving him crazy. He panted, whimpering at every change of angle and staring at his girlfriend’s pretty face scrunched up cutely in a mix of pleasure and effort.

 

The late afternoon glow piercing through the thin curtains cast its reddening light around Chanyeol’s head, and, added to the coppery hue of her brown hair, made it look like a fiery halo above her head. She looked incredible. And Baekhyun was in love with her.

 

“You’re not bad either,” she said, grinning. “And I love you, too.”

 

She kissed him hungrily, shoving her tongue in his mouth, biting his bottom lip and sucking it, while still moving above him. In the daze of the moment, Baekhyun realised that he’d said that out loud.

 

As Chanyeol pulled away, Baekhyun snuck his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra. It fell along her arms, and she discarded it quickly.

 

Chanyeol’s breasts, now freed from their restraints, bounced with every little movement. Baekhyun cupped them, fondled them and played with her nipples, which perked up and hardened immediately in response. Chanyeol gasped and moaned, ducking her head further down and increasing her rhythm. Baekhyun kissed her breasts and licked them, marveling at the softness of her firm skin, trying to memorise the unique and perfect taste of her nipples until the next time.

 

“We’re better off― _ hmm _ ―out of the friend zone, aren’t we?” Baekhyun chuckled, kissing the pink skin of Chanyeol’s areola.

 

“We’re still friends,” Chanyeol answered, out of breath. She jerked her head backwards, tossing her hair away, exposing her glistening neck and face. “But we’re friends who fuck and love each other.”

 

“That’s a long name for a zone,” he answered happily, nosing at the tender skin between Chanyeol’s breasts  and licking a small trail down. “But let’s keep it that way, at least― _ ah _ ―no one else will want to break into it.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded, shoving her breasts in Baekhyun’s face, making them both giggle and moan at the same time. “We’d probably scare everyone away.”

 

“They’re not scared,” Baekhyun took her breasts in his hands again, kneading them in rhythm. “They’re  _ fucking done _ with us.”

 

“I admit― _ ah _ ―that we’re loud,” she yelled when Baekhyun pinched one of her nipples as if to prove her point, so he snorted and laughed. “Stop laughing or you’ll go soft,” she grumbled, but there was still amusement in her voice.

 

“Not happening,” Baekhyun refuted the idea altogether, grabbing his girlfriend’s face and kissing her, needy and fierce, shutting them both up.

 

Chanyeol mewled softly, humming and panting, clearly turned on by all the attention Baekhyun was giving her. Her pace became less steady, a bit slower and irregular, so Baekhyun gripped her narrow hips and pushed into her, imposing a fast and unrelenting rhythm. He panted against her shoulder, biting the milky flesh each time he was deep in her, leaving small red marks that stood out like as many tiny proofs that she was his. He knew they’d disappear in a matter of days, but he was more than happy to reiterate the process, several times on a daily basis, if needed.

 

Baekhyun felt heat pooling in his groin, triggered by their new pace and depth. He knew he wouldn’t last long from this point onwards, and needed a fast release. He pushed Chanyeol up by the waist easily, pulling out. His dick slapped against his stomach, feeling cold and twitchy without Chanyeol around it. Chanyeol groaned a little in protest, but seeing as Baekhyun quickly kneeled up behind her, she took the hint and propped herself on the headrest.

 

When he entered her again, he felt instantly at home. That was their favourite position, because it was deep, efficient and extremely hot. Baekhyun started off fast, thrusting in and out, massaging Chanyeol’s hips and the faint swelling of her ass, bending from time to time to leave kisses on her spine and shoulders.

 

“I love it that you’re― _ yes _ ―the perfect height for this,” Chanyeol exhaled loudly, head jerked down, humming, crying out and moaning alternatively.

 

Baekhyun rewarded her by speeding up again, feeling the edge coming. If anything, her words were the most powerful turn-on.

 

Baekhyun used to be insecure about his height compared to Chanyeol’s. He was in the average range, for a man, but she was tall and he’d thought for a long time that she’d legitimately want a taller man. Baekhyun had a couple inches on her, granted, but in no way was he tall. He’d understood, with time and a whole lot of persuasion on her side, that she cared very little about it.

 

And presently, his height gave him the advantage of a perfect angle to please both Chanyeol and himself.

 

He rocked into her, fast and deep, until he couldn’t think straight anymore and couldn’t say which one of them was moaning louder. With practice and ease, Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol’s back, sticking his torso flush against her, merging with her. One of his hands snuck around the smooth curve of her hip, found her clit and stroked it in rhythm. Chanyeol let out a cry, arms giving out so that she ended up elbows on the mattress, muffling her groans into the pillow.

 

She was now so wet that she was dripping on Baekhyun’s fingers, and in a last flash of coherency, he used the slick to ease the rubbing on her clit. Baekhyun was already on the verge of coming when Chanyeol started clenching on him, sucking him in deeper, whimpering into the fabric of the pillow case.

 

“Yeol, you’re so hot, you’re so hot, I’m―I’m close,” Baekhyun chanted, erratic and not making any sense any more.

 

The next thing he knew, his orgasm hit him like a freight train, powerful waves crashing on him and making him push deeper, grunting. He felt himself releasing once, twice, three times in a row, surprised at how much he’d held back. He thrust again a few times, Chanyeol milking him dry. He applied more pressure onto her clit as he came, and Chanyeol’s thighs spasmed before she came as well, soaking his already wet hand.

 

They collapsed on the bed, but Baekhyun was careful enough not to crush Chanyeol, positioning himself as the big spoon. He pulled out slowly, encircling her into his embrace with one arm, while his other hand was still resting over Chanyeol’s pubis. Her entrance was warm and still shaken by small waves of pleasure, and, gingerly as to not touch Chanyeol’s over sensitive nub, he caressed her wetness, slowly and soothingly. She sighed contently, and leaned into the touch.

 

“So you only tolerate my height because I can fuck you good?” Baekhyun asked, nuzzling Chanyeol’s nape.

 

She shook her head, tsk-ing at him, “You know what I think about that, silly, we’ve talked about it many times, and I told you I don’t mind.”

 

“But you wouldn’t mind if I were a little taller, either?”

 

Chanyeol turned to him, sighing before kissing him softly. “I wouldn’t want you any different. I love you this way.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Baek, what is this? Post-orgasm blues?” Chanyeol chastised him, but kissed him better immediately. “I probably loved you since the day in the first grade when I felt sick but the lunch lady wanted me to finish my plate so you ate all my cucumbers. Why would I care about something stupid like height, when you would eat something you hate just for my sake?”

 

Baekhyun scrunched up his face in disgust, mildly embarrassed, “I swear I can still taste them,” he answered, missing the point by a mile on purpose.

 

“Let’s change that, then,” Chanyeol smiled, bright and happy, and then she leaned in.

 

They kissed again, lazily, and after several minutes of comfortable silence, they felt relaxed and could breathe normally again. Chanyeol got up from the bed and reached out for the used condom. Baekhyun took it off himself, hissing at his sensitivity. He was so done with wearing them.

 

Chanyeol took some time in the bathroom―Baekhyun knew she had to pee after they were done, to avoid some infection, as she’d told him. Still, she was taking an awfully long time and he got restless without her next to him to cuddle with. Baekhyun was a post-coital cuddler, so he felt utterly deprived and cold.

 

“Chanyeol!” he yelled from the bed, too lazy to get up and check on her. “What are you doing? C’mere!”

 

When she reappeared, Baekhyun sat up straight so fast at the sight that he gave himself whiplash. Chanyeol was wearing a light white babydoll, just as thin and transparent and sexy as the lingerie she wore earlier. She seemed shy all of a sudden, leaning against the bathroom doorframe and ducking her head to the side. Baekhyun could swear his limp cock reacted a little.

 

“It came along with the bra and panties set,” she said, “I thought I’d wear it to bed?”

 

Baekhyun got up from the bed and walked up to Chanyeol, lifted her up in his arms and held her tight, which she giggled at, before making them both fall down on the bed again.

 

“I swear to God if I weren’t so spent I’d fuck you in this right away,” he knew he sounded needy, but she just beamed at him and he kissed her square on the lips, before kissing her everywhere from her mouth to the low cleavage of her nightdress. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

She pecked him and patted his cock very gently. “I’m sure that in a few hours, it’ll be as good as new.”

 

“Well, I very much doubt that. I came so much that I’m all shrivelled up and my balls feel like old prunes,” Baekhyun muttered, reaching out in the general direction of where he’d left his boxers earlier.

 

Chanyeol sat up, propping pillows behind her back against the wall and grabbed the remote, giving Baekhyun a sidelong glance, “Way to kill the afterglow.”

 

Baekhyun scooted up to her, taking her into her arms and kissed the side of her neck as she flipped the channels aimlessly. “You love me this way,” he sing-songed, smug as fuck.

 

“I never should’ve said that.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol said as they were watching some old rerun of a variety show Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention to, since he was beginning to doze off. He hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“You know… I started taking the pill,” she whispered, turning to him and seeking his attention. Baekhyun perked up at that.

 

“Yeah?” he answered, hopefully.

 

“So, I was thinking, perhaps we could take the test together and finally get rid of these?” Chanyeol said, grabbing the condom box and shaking it for emphasis.

 

“Woman, you’re saying the things I wanna hear most,” Baekhyun beamed at her, tackling her down onto the bed and cuddling up to her. His dick was starting to swell with interest since she mentioned getting rid of the condoms. He couldn’t wait for that to happen.

 

But he figured that it wouldn’t do any harm to use one, like, right now, because his girlfriend was fucking perfect and hot and they needed to christen her lingerie some more.

 

Baekhyun looked up, and given the up-to-no-good glint in Chanyeol’s eyes, she was totally on board with that, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fem!Chanyeol is a turn-on and Baekhyun is boyfriend goals.
> 
> \- Thank you, Alex, you're the best ♥  
> (Without her, I'd have titled this "The importance of cucumbers", true story)
> 
> \- Please leave a comment if you liked.


End file.
